Owen Banned
by Smarty 94
Summary: After accidentally blowing from eating loads of Krabby Patties; Owen is temporarily banned from the Krusty Krab until he can heal up completely, but tries to get past the Mini Cons and the security system. Meanwhile; Dudley and Kitty infiltrate a villains auction hosted by Bird Brain in order to keep a dangerous weapon out of the wrong hands.
1. Crimson Dragon Explosion

At the Krusty Krab; Owen was in front of the line and everyone is mad at him for keeping the line up and we see a very shocked Squidward.

"I'll have 19 Double Krabby Patties and three Chocolate Milk Shakes." said Owen.

Squidward however became shocked and worried.

"Owen please! You just ingested 12,000 calories an hour ago! To burn that off, you would literally have to catch fire." said Squidward. " I know your a great customer but I can't in good conscious serve you another meal before you exercise!"

"I eat like a bear trying to fend for herself and her cubs." said Owen.

Spongebob poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or does Owen sound like a teenage Adam Sandler?" said Spongebob.

"I sound like Adam Sandler?" said Owen.

"When he was doing voice work in Zookeeper." said Spongebob.

Owen sighed.

"Yeah well I'm Hungry." said Owen.

Squidward sighed.

"No Owen. No more food for you for three hours." He said.

Owen sighed.

"Ok." He said and started to go however he lost it and jumped into the Kitchen and started eating all the Krabby Patties shocking everyone.

"Great Neptune." Spongebob and Squidward said at once.

Mr. Krabs entered the kitchen.

"What the barnacles is going on here?" said Mr. Krabs.

He saw that Owen was eating all the Krabby Patties and became shocked.

"Me profits." said Mr. Krabs.

Owen ate the Fries, the pickles, the onion rings he even ate the ketchup mustard and mayo and he was still Hungry.

Owen looked at SpongeBob and ran and ate him.

Squidward is shocked at what happened.

"SPONGEBOB!" yelled Squidward.

"I'm okay. But the jokes on Owen, I'm going straight for his thighs." Spongebob said from inside Owen's stomach.

Squidward is still shocked and looked at Owen.

"Spit him out." He said.

"Why, you hate him." Owen said.

"Fair point. But still, Mr. Krabs would fire me for not caring about him." said Squidward.

"I would." said Mr. Krabs.

"Does anyone know the Heimlich maneuver? Because I just remembered that this reminds me of Squidwards first Krabby Patty when the patties went to his thighs before he blew up." said Spongebob.

Squidward blushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Squidward.

Just then G came in with Debbie and Phoenix and G is mad.

"KRABS WHATS GOING ON AND WHY IS THE LINE OUTSIDE IF THIS PLACE!" G shouted.

KRABS turned to G.

"Owen." said Mr. Krabs.

G saw that Owen was now eating Squidward.

He became shocked.

"WHOA!" said G.

"Somebody better do the Heimlich very soon, I don't think Owen's thighs will last much longer." said Spongebob, "Plus, it's starting to smell really bad in this stomach."

G sighed and punched Owen in the Gutts and Owen spits SpongeBob out.

The Sponge turned to G and smiled.

"Thanks." said Spongebob.

Suddenly; Owen exploded followed by the entire mall.

Later; Owen was completely wrapped up in bandages in the Toon City Hospital.

Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, G, Debbie, and Phoenix were looking at him.

"At least we got him here in time." said Spongebob, "And no serious destruction happened."

"My mall was destroyed for the 263rd time." said G.

He became super mad.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THAT SAPPHIRE MALL!" G shouted.

SpongBob realized G is right.

"Ditto." said Spongebob.

"How come that place is never destroyed?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Good defenses maybe?" said Phoenix.

Izzy ran into the room and saw the bandaged up Owen.

"OWEN!" Izzy shouted worried.

Owen's parents also came in.

"What happened to him?" said Owen's mother.

"To much fast food." said Squidward.

Doctor Hutchison came in.

"There's good news and bad news." said Hutchison, "The good news is that we were able to stitch Owen up perfectly."

"What's the bad news?" Izzy asked.

"Due to the amount of damage he received after his thighs blew up, he's going to have to not eat anything for 24 hours." said Hutchison.

Owen screamed from underneath the bandages.

Mr. Krabs started moving his claws as violin music started playing.

Everyone became confused.

"What're you doing?" said Owen's father.

"World's smallest violin." said Mr. Krabs.

"This is serious." said G.

"So am I." said Mr. Krabs.

He revealed that he was indeed playing a tiny violin.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, that's uh...weird." said Debbie.

Owen said a bunch of stuff underneath his bandages, but no one could tell what he was saying.

Bugs came and he saw what happened.

"Whoa." He said.

"Yep." G said and told him what happened.

Bugs became even more shocked.

"That's nuts." He said.

G nodded and became serious.

"And until he can control his appetite after the 24 Hours he is banned from eating at the manor and all of the food places at my MALL!" G said.

Bugs became mad.

"Your not the head of the manor. I am. I will decide if he eats or not." said Bugs.

However SpongeBob turned to Bugs.

"Um Bugs I hate to admit it but I'm with G on this one. That explosion destroyed his mall again and he ate me." said SpongeBob. "So yeah I'm with G on this one."

Bugs sighed and realized G and SpongeBob are right.

"Okay." said Bugs.

Later; Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs were at the park.

"This is going to be hard." said Squidward.

SpongeBob sighed.

"I know and good thing the Mall can now rebuild itself thanks to Charmcaster." said SpongeBob. "But still G is right about Banning Owen and why the Sapphire Mall is never destroyed."

"It makes more money then anyone." said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob thought of something.

"If we need to keep Owen out of the Krusty Krab, we need to hire one security guard with a good eye." said Spongebob.

"And will work for nothing." said Mr. Krabs.

SpongeBob smiled.

"I know." he said.

At the Autobot's new Hanger Fixit was shocked at what SpongeBob suggested."

"YOU WANT TO RELEASE SOME DECEPTICONS TO BE BODY GUARDS AT ALL THE FOOD PLACES AT THE MALL!" The Minicon asked.

"No, I just need to borrow Jetstorm and Slipstream for 24 hours." said Spongebob.

"Or until Owen can control is appetite. So we may need some Decepticons just in case." said Squidward.

"Bad idea for the Decepticons." said Fixit.

He started rambling about some personal stuff before Spongebob snuck up behind him and turned him off.

"That was easy." said Spongebob.

He pulled out a book titled 'Mini Cons For Dummies' and started to read it.

"Putting a prison guard mini con who is in caretaker mode into security guard mode." said Spongebob.

He did some work on Fixit before he reactivated.

The mini con turned to Spongebob.

"What is thy bidding master?" said Fixit.

"I'm going to need Jetstorm and Slipstream from Drift to guard the food court in the Crimson Dragon for 24 hours, and for you to help out as well." said Spongebob.

Fixit nodded.

"And release Nine Decepticons as well. Just in case." said SpongeBob.

Fixit nodded.

'What ones?" He asked.

Spongebob did some thinking.

"On second thought, just build a very awesome security system that no one will get passed." said Spongebob.

"Yes master." said Fixit.

He left the area.

Spongebob looked at his book before tossing it into a bookshelf.

"Better then I could have hoped." said Spongebob.


	2. Dudley and Kitty's Mission

With Dudley and Kitty; they were on the beach sunbathing with shades on.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about." said Dudley.

"A relaxing day on the beach." said Kitty.

Suddenly; some beeping sound was heard.

"OH COME ON!' Dudley shouted, "CANT WE RELAX FOR ONE DAY! I MEAN WE WORK HARD!"

He turned on his communicator and saw the Chief.

"Sorry for interrupting your day off Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell, but I need you in headquarters immediately." said the Chief.

"Roger." said Dudley.

The chief sighed.

"We've been through this Agent Puppy, no one says that anymore." said the Chief.

"No my friend Roger is standing behind you, HEY ROGER!" yelled Dudley.

The chief saw that Dudley's friend Roger was behind him.

"Sup bro?" said Roger.

The chief became shocked.

"How do I always forget that?" said the Chief.

Suddenly; Dudley and Kitty appeared in front of him.

The chief became even more shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said the chief.

"What is it chief?" said Kitty.

"Bird Brain managed to get his hands on some weapons and is going to be auctioning them off." said the Chief.

Dudley is shocked.

"I hope it's not to any of the Decepticons." said Dudley. "Because of any of them get one it will be dangerous."

"I'm with Dudley on this one." Kitty said.

"Right." said the Chief.

Keswick entered the room.

"The weapons Bird Brain got his hands on are from...uh...duh...alien worlds." said Keswick.

Dudley is shocked.

"What?" said Dudley.

"They're some of the most powerful weapons ever made." said Keswick.

Kitty became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Kitty.

"Yes, the two of you are to go undercover and get those weapons before they fall into the wrong hands." said the Chief.

He then looked at Roger.

"And you tell me how you appear out of no where like that. I want to surprise my family like that when I go see them." Chief said.

"You just need a good name like that, for example Houston." said Roger.


	3. Jackie Lynn Thomas

In the mansion; Duncan was watching TV in the living room when Bugs and Owen who was now in an electric wheelchair entered the mansion.

Duncan noticed it.

"Wow, looks like chubby's seen some better days, what happened?" said Duncan.

Bugs turned to Duncan.

"He ate a lot of food and exploded." said Bugs, "Now he has to go 24 hours without eating anything.'

Owen burped.

"Yeah, crazy." said Owen.

Duncan became shocked.

"Crazy? That's unspeakable." said Duncan.

"Listen, I need to do some things, can you make sure he doesn't eat anything?" said Bugs.

"Eh, I don't have anything better to do." said Duncan.

Owen made his wheelchair move to the couch next to Duncan as Bugs let the mansion.

"So what can I do for you?" said Duncan.

"Get me some food." said Owen.

"Except for that." said Duncan.

Owen groaned.

Marco entered the room and saw everything.

"Do I want to know?" said Marco.

"No." Owen and Duncan said at once.

Duncan turned to Marco.

"How are you today?" said Duncan.

Marco smiled.

"Great, it seems like Yesterday I was on a date with Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Marco.

"It was yesterday." said Owen.

"You were only on one date Marco. One date that was the result of appearing in a documentary show with Sonic the Hedgehog and the Sonic Underground. The first date doesn't mean things are serious." said Duncan.

Marco is mad.

"Yes it does. Anyway I'm heading to the Crimson Dragon Mall. It's rebuilt and I promised Jackie I'd meet her there." said Marco and left.

Janna came by and saw Owen and she laughed.

"Wow, look at you Owen. Something must have happened to cause you to become paralyzed." said Janna.

"I ate lots of food and my thighs exploded." said Owen.

Janna turned to Duncan.

"And why are you watching him?" said Janna.

"Because I have nothing better to do, and it's because of the Bro Code." said Duncan.

Janna became confused.

"Bro Code?" said Janna.

"It's a guy thing." said Owen.

Duncan pulled out a book titled 'The Bro Code'.

"These are the rules and regulations of the Bro Code." said Duncan.

He and Janna looked inside the book.

"Paragraph one, sentence one: Bro's always have each other's backs." said Duncan.

Janna then noticed something.

"Is there a code that involves making sure your bro stays out of trouble?" said Janna.

"Yeah, it's paragraph one, sentence two. Why?" said Duncan.

"Because your bro's getting away." said Janna.

Duncan saw that Owen was now outside the mansion.

He became shocked and followed him.

"Owen, get back here." said Duncan.

"You'll never stop me from eating, as long as I have Maximum Overdrive." said Owen.

He pushed a button on his wheelchair and the chair only started moving faster by another mile an hour.

Duncan grabbed the battery cable and removed it from the battery.

Owen groaned.

"I knew I should have got the Turbo." said Owen.

At the Crimson Dragon; G, Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Bugs, Daffy, Fixit, Jetstorm and Slipstream were setting up a security system.

G looked at Bugs.

"Bugs if anything goes wrong with this just to let you know I did not plan on this." he said.

Bugs nodded at G.

"That's true and I know because we were at the mall figuring out a new store." he said.

Spongebob heard a thumping noise in the air vent and went into it.

"I'm wasting my afternoon for this?" said Daffy.

"You didn't have anything to do." said Mr. Krabs.

"What's a segway doing inside the air vent?" said Spongebob.

Everyone became confused.

"What's a segway? And why is there one in an air vent?" said Slipstream.

A segway fell from the air vent.

Marco appeared checking his watch before being crushed by the segway.

"Sorry." said Spongebob.

Everyone became confused

"Why was there a segway in the air vent?" said G.

"No idea." said Mr. Krabs.

Daffy removed the segway.

"This should be interesting." said Daffy.

Suddenly; a girl named Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) entered and saw the injured Marco.

"What happened to you?" said Jackie.

"Segway." said Marco.

"My bad." said Spongebob.

The two Minicons sighed.

"We agreed to this?" said Jetstorm.

"Apparently." said Slipstream.

Spongebob poked his head out of the air vent.

"Marco, don't you think introductions are important?" said Spongebob.

Marco realized that Spongebob is right.

"Oh yeah. Jackie, these are some friends of mine, G, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Spongebob, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Jetstorm, Slipstream, and Fixit. Everyone, this is Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Marco.

"So this is the girl who only went out with you on one date because you were on a documentary show with the Sonic Underground." said Daffy.

G shot fire at Daffy.

"Go make yourself useful and check out the burglar alarm in the Krusty Krab." said G.

Daffy groaned before leaving.

He appeared at the closed doors of the Krusty Krab before becoming suspicious.

"Wait, it's too easy. There's got to be a security measurement in here." said Daffy.

He looked up and saw a bucket of water over the door.

Daffy groaned.

"A bucket of water, this is a burglar alarm?" said Daffy.

He opened the door and the bucket of water fell on the floor.

Daffy entered smirking.

"Easy." said Daffy.

He then started sniffing.

"Wait, this isn't water this is-"Daffy said before becoming shocked, "Gas."

A robotic hand with a lit match appeared next to Daffy before dropping the match on the gas.

A huge fire engulfed Daffy before he started screaming.

He entered the kitchen panting from shock.

He then sighed in relief.

"Hopefully the same thing won't happen twice." said Daffy.

However; another bucket of gas fell next to Daffy's feet.

The duck became shocked.

He was engulfed in flames once more before he started screaming.

Later; a featherless and burned up Daffy returned to the group.

G and Bugs laughed.

"Ok that's nice." said G.

"You said it." said Bugs.

Suddenly; a panicking Sticks appeared.

"Beware the alarm clocks, you may think that they are quiet. But then, THEY START RINGING!" yelled Sticks.

The badger ran off screaming.

"Anyone else think that Badger is crazy?" asked Krabs.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"I think she's friendly." said Jackie.


	4. The Auction

At a Holiday Inn; a blue bottomed booby named Bird Brain (T.U.F.F. Puppy) was at the entrance talking to Betrayus.

"What evil goals are you trying to achieve?" said Bird Brain.

"I'm trying to get rid of Pac Man and rule Pac World." said Betrayus.

Bird Brain nodded.

"Okay, you're in." said Bird Brain.

Betrayus entered the hotel as a green skinned alien in a black hooded cloak named Dorkus (Planet Sheen) appeared next to Bird Brain.

"Name." said Bird Brain.

"Dorkus." said Dorkus.

Bird Brain looked at Dorkus.

"No seriously." said Bird Brain.

Dorkus just stared at Bird Brain for several seconds.

"Okay then. What's your evil goal?" said Bird Brain.

The Alien villain smirked.

"I have been trying to get rid of a child named Sheen." said Dorkus.

Bird Brain just stared at Dorkus blankly.

"That's not very evil." said Bird Brain.

"So that I can become the Emperor of Planet Zeenu's number one royal advisor once more." said Dorkus.

Bird Brain smirked.

"Now that's evil." said Bird Brain.

Dorkus entered the hotel as Dudley who was dressed up in a black leather shirt with metal studs on them, and a biker helmet, and Kitty who was in her standard outfit and a black mask appeared next to Bird Brain.

"Name?" said Bird Brain.

"I'm Deadly Puppy, and this is Killer Kat." said Dudley.

"We just started our evil career's a month ago." said Kitty.

Bird Brain looked at the two.

"I see, what evil deeds have you done recently?" said Bird Brain.

"We scared the Pope into wetting himself." said Dudley Puppy.

Bird Brain became disturbed.

"That's not evil, it's just mean." said Bird Brain.

He then smirked.

"BUT I LIKE IT!" the evil bird yelled.

Kitty became shocked.

"Wow that was easy." She thought

"Enter." said Bird Brain.

The two spies entered the hotel.

"The pope wetting himself, that's the best you can come up with?" said Kitty.

"It was either that, or we managed to kill Killjoy and took over his plans." said Dudley.

Kitty realized her best friend was right.

"Good point." said Kitty.

"Besides I bet Killjoy would have killed us." said Dudley.

"Let's just find those weapons." said Kitty.

Dudley nodded and they bump into someone.

That someone was Sledge and his Fiancé Poisandra.

"Hey." said Sledge.

Dudley is shocked.

"Sorry." said Dudley.

He and Kitty walked off.

Poisandra smacked Fury.

The Hunter looked at his fiancé.

"What?" He asked.

"Can't you ever be kind, even at a good gathering?" said Poisandra.

"No." said Sledge.

With Dudley and Kitty; they were in a room with lots of alien weapons.

"Wow." Kitty said.

"Yeah, we'd better sneak these weapons out of here, fast." said Dudley.

"The auction is about to begin." Bird Brain said from another room.

The two spies became shocked.

Kitty made a run for where the voice came from before Dudley noticed something.

It was a Mobian Neurotransmitter weapon.

"Huh Neat." he said.

He grabbed it before putting it in his leather jacket and running off.


	5. Security Set Up

At the mansion; many of the organic residents were in the dining room, getting ready for dinner.

Duncan had Owen strapped to his wheel chair and a Hannibal Lecter mask on.

"Is this really necessary?" said Owen.

"Of course it is, you'll eat everything if we don't have this stuff on you." said Duncan, "Plus this is one of the few times everyone is in one room with each other."

"Get me out of this." said Owen.

"Sorry bro, no can do." said Duncan.

Bugs looked at G.

"Great idea." said Bugs.

"Yep." said G.

Owen started moving around in his chair, trying to break free.

"This is harder then it looks." said Owen.

Sonic who was in a brown jacket and carrying a brown brief case entered the dining room and sat down.

"God, what a day." said Sonic.

"I don't want to hear it." said Owen.

"So how was court?" said Gwen.

Sonic turned to the others.

"I had to defend Adam Davenport for driving a Monster Truck around Norrisville." said Sonic.

"That doesn't sound so bad." said Yakko.

"He destroyed a lot of property there, Slimovitz's car, McFist's home, business, the High School, Whoopee World, basically the entire city." said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"That's weird." said Cat.

"Weird? What kind of crazy idiot gives a bionic super human with no intelligence a Monster Truck?" said Sonic.

"My bad." Kevin Levin yelled from across the street.

Everyone became shocked as Marco entered the dining room.

"Hey, what're we having?" said Marco.

Ben turned to Marco.

"We don't know yet." said Ben, "How are you?"

Marco smiled.

"Great, seems like Yesterday I was on a date with Jackie Lynn Thomas." said Marco.

Everyone groaned.

"It was Yesterday." said Raph.

"Not only that, but things are now serious between the two, even though it was only one date that was the result of appearing in a documentary with the entire Sonic Underground." said Duncan.

Bugs nodded.

"Hey where are the Autobots?" He asked.

"They're too big to even get into this mansion." said Hiro.

"Plus they don't need to eat." said Denny.

"Oh yeah." said Bugs.

Owen thought of something.

"If this Jackie Lynn girl shows up, can someone get her to feed me?" said Owen.

"NO!" Everyone but Owen shouted.

"Oh man." He said.

Meanwhile, at the mall; Fixit was working on the Security and the Robo Apes appeared.

"How's it going?" said one of the Robo Apes.

"Must never stop working until security system is online." said Fixit.

Jetstorm and Slipstream appeared.

"Disengage guard mode." said Slipstream.

Fixit glitched a bit before looking around.

"Did I miss something, why am I in this place?" said Fixit.


	6. The Second PEN

Back at the Holiday Inn; Kitty was sitting at a chair as Dudley appeared and sat down next to her.

The cat turned to Dudley.

"What kept you?" said Kitty.

"I managed to smuggle a weapon from the pile." said Dudley.

He pulled out the Neurotransmitter Weapon and showed it to Kitty.

"Is that a-"Kitty said before she saw Dudley nodding and putting the weapon back in his jacket.

"A Neurotransmitter Weapon I know." said Dudley.

"How'd Bird Brain get his hands on one of these things?" said Kitty.

Before an answer can come; Bird Brain appeared on stage.

"The auction shall begin." said Bird Brain.

Everyone turned to the stage.

"I wonder what weapons there will be?" asked Sledge.

"Our first object for bidding is a Fusion Cannon." said Bird Brain.

A cannon that looked like the G1 version of Megatron's Fusion Cannon was placed on the stage.

"This fusion cannon is full of power, rumor has it, that it can blow the head off a Cybertronian in one shot. Bidding will start at ten thousand dollars." said Bird Brain.

The Villains became shocked.

"Who will start the bidding?" said Bird Brain.

Sledge stood up.

"$99,000.00 for that weapon." said Sledge.

Dorkus stood up.

"100 thousand dollars." said Dorkus.

A dinosaur like alien named Lord Dragaunus (Mighty Ducks) stood up.

"101 thousand dollars." said Draganus.

An alien named Thrax (Power Rangers Operation Oeverdrive) stood up.

"1,111,999.00." said Thrax.

Everyone became shocked by that.

"THATS GREAT AND SOLD TO THE SON OF RITA AND ZEDD!" Bird Brain shouted and banged his gabble. "Man now I now why Judges do this. Its fun."

The fusion cannon was taken off the stage.

"Great, should have seen this coming." said Kitty.

Eventually; the Dark Star Saber was taken on stage.

"This is the Dark Star Saber, which Megatron had made out of Dark Energon, it's powers are unlimited. We shall start the bidding at five thousand dollars. Who would like to start the bidding?" said Bird Brain.

Betrayus floated up.

"Six thousand dollars." said Betrayus.

"Six thousand to the lord of the Netherworld on Pac World." said Bird Brain.

Everyone just stayed quiet because they did not know what to do.

"Ok Sold to Betrayus." said Bird Brain and banged his Gabble.

"We need to get those weapons out of here fast." said Kitty.

Dudley did some thinking.

"I've got it." said Dudley.

He walked off.

A black box with a red button on it was placed on stage.

"Next object is this box with a button on it. I don't know what it does, so we'll just start the bidding at ten dollars." said Bird Brain.

Toiletnator stood up.

"Five dollars." said Toiletnator.

"Sold to the poor excuse of a villain." Bird Brain said before he banged his Gabble.

Outside; Dudley was moving all the weapons into the trailer of Optimus Prime who was in vehicle mode.

Dudley smiled.

"Thanks for the help Optimus." said the Dog.

"Anytime." said Optimus.

Dudley closed the trailer.

"Find a building that spells T.U.F.F. in Petropolis and leave the weapons there." said Dudley.

Optimus drove off.

Kitty came outside and became shocked.

"Now how'd you get all of that done?" said Kitty.

"I convinced the hotel workers to take a vacation." said Dudley.

"THE WEAPONS!" Bird Brain yelled from inside the hotel.

Dudley became shocked.

"That's not good." said Dudley.

Bird Brain came outside.

"What happened to my weapons? The only thing I can give away now is the box with the red button." said Bird Brain, "And it only costed me five dollars."

Dudley and Kitty removed their disguises and were now in their standard clothing.

"The auction has been sold Bird Brain." said Kitty.

Bird Brain is shocked.

"You." He said.

"That's right, and we've got you surrounded." said Dudley.

However; all the villains in the auction appeared.

The agents became shocked.

"Did not expect that." Dudley said.

"Get them?" said Lord Dragaunus.

The other villains became confused.

"Wait, why should we take orders from you?" said Betrayus, "I'm the best lord ever."

"Because I gave the command." said Dragaunus.

"If anything, you should be listening to me." said Sledge, "I'm trying to make a fortune off of the energems."

The villains started arguing.

Dudley and Kitty groaned.

"This is boring." said Kitty.

"Yeah." said Dudley.

He saw a glowing and pulled out the Neurotransmitter weapon and noticed it was gaining diamonds before turning into the Prime Elite Neurotransmitter weapon.

The two heroes became shocked.

"The P.E.N. level." said Kitty.

Dudley made the weapon into the fork like sword of Optimus Primes Prime Decepticon Hunter before slashing at the villains and they were sent flying.

The two looked at the weapons.

"Already we found another one of the five with the Prime Elite level." said Dudley.

"Two down, three to go." said Kitty.


	7. Owen Healed

At the mansion in Owen's room; Owen was on his bed.

"Jokes on those guys, I've got goods in my night stand." said Owen.

He opened his night stand drawer and saw a note.

He became confused and picked it up before reading it.

"Dear Owen, I knew about your stash of candy in your night stand, so I took it out and hid it someplace you'll never look. Now go to bed and behave, your bro: Duncan." Duncan's voice was heard.

Owen smirked.

"No worries I have another stash." He said.

He saw some more stuff on the note.

"P.S, I hid all your other stashes as well." Duncan's voice said.

Owen groaned.

He then smirked.

"No way he knows of this." Owen said and went to the closet only to find a note.

"Dear Owen STOP IT OR I WILL SHOOT FIRE AT YOU THEN ICE AND LIGHTNING! Drago." Drago's voice is heard.

"Come on." said Owen.

Later; night time had fallen and a shadowy figure was climbing down the mansion walls.

The figure landed on an original wheel chair and went to the garage and got into Ben's car before driving off.

Later; the car approached the Crimson Dragon before coming out, revealing that it was Owen who was now in a black shirt, pants, shoes, and a black ski mask.

He pulled out an iPhone and pushed a button before the theme to Mission Impossible started playing.

Owen smirked.

"Time to get my A game on." said Owen.

He went to a door and pulled out some type of high tech key before unlocking the door.

He entered it and started sneaking around the place.

Unknown to him the robo Apes were watching.

"Call the boss." one of the Apes said.

The second Ape nodded and left.

Owen went behind a post as Slipstream walked by.

The Minicon looked around and saw Owen's belly.

He became confused and approached Owen.

However, he saw a shirt with lots oc water balloons in it and a broom standing it up.

Slipstream became shocked.

"I must be seeing things." said Slipstream.

He walked off.

Unknown to him, Owen smiled.

"To easy." said Owen.

He left the area and reached the Krusty Krab entrance.

"There it is, unguarded." said Owen.

He ran in as the bucket of gas fell on the floor, but missed him.

He went to the Krabby Patty vault and opened it up before entering and closing the door and locking it from the inside.

He started eating the patties non stop.

Outside the patty vault; G, Spongebob, and Mr. Krabs were trying to open the door.

"Owen, open up." said Mr. Krabs.

"NEVER!" Owen shouted.

G groaned.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." said G.

He was about to bash the door down when Owen came out on his own feet.

"Hey." said Owen.

Everyone became shocked.

"He's healed." said G.

"How is he healed from all of that eating?" said Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob thought of something.

"Oh wait, now I remember." said Spongebob.

 **Somewhat of a Flashback**

Spongebob was wearing a red robe and a hat like Yen Sids and using magic to make a bunch of spices and fluids dance around while pouring it into a huge bowl.

" _Wait a minute._ " G said over the scene.

 **End of fake Flashback**

"Why the Fantasia reference?" said G.

SpongeBob laughed.

"Sleep magic." he said.

 **Fake Flashback**

Spongebob continued to dump the spices and fluids into the bowl before making a huge spoon mix up the ingredients.

A rat with a broken leg went to the bowl and tasted the formula before it's leg healed up.

The rat became happy before running off.

Spongebob became shocked before shrugging it off.

 **End Fake Flashback**

"You made a special healing sauce one time, and you didn't say anything?" said G.

"I thought I was sleep walking." said Spongebob.

Mr. Krabs did some thinking.

"I've got a business profit idea now." said Mr. Krabs.


	8. Toiletnator's New Boss

At the mansion; Dudley and Kitty were watching TV as Owen entered and sat down on the couch.

"Hey." said Owen.

Dudley and Kitty turned to Owen.

"Hey." the two said.

"How's it going?" said Owen.

"We stopped an auction with dangerous weapons, you?" said Dudley.

"I healed up because of a special sauce." said Owen.

"Okay." said Kitty.

Dudley pulled out his new P.E.N which was inactive at the time.

"I even got this." said Dudley.

Owen saw the weapon and became shocked.

"The prime elite level." said Owen.

"Yeah." said Kitty, "The second Prime Elite warrior has been found. Just need three more."

Dudley thought of something.

"I'm still worried about Toiletnator with that box." said Dudley.

At Nega Dragon's hideout; Toiletnator was showing the box to his boss who was mad.

"You spent only five dollars on a worthless box?" said Nega Dragon.

"It does something, I just need to push this button." said Toiletnator.

He pushed the button and the entire hideout blew up.

Everyone was charred up and angrily looked at Toiletnator who chuckled sheepishly.

"Oops." said Toiletnator.

He was kicked far away from the hide out.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" yelled Nega Dragon.

Toiletnator landed in a house of mirrors.

He sighed.

"Toiletnator." said a demonic voice.

Toiletnator became shocked.

"Who said that?" said Toiletnator.

"Me." said the same voice.

Toiletnator turned to a mirror and saw Killjoy's floating mask in a mirror.

He became confused.

"Who are you?" said Toiletnator.

"I am Killjoy, the greatest villain ever to exist." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator became shocked.

"You're the guy who tried to destroy Earth." said Toiletnator.

"Yes." said Killjoy, "But now, I'm trapped in the spirit world with no way to escape."

Toiletnator became mad.

"Sucks to be you. I can't even be respected as a villain, I'm considered an embarrassment." said Toiletnator.

"I respect your dream to become a well known villain Toiletnator, I do. I can make it happen for you, but you need to do something for me." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator became confused.

"What do I need to do?" said Toiletnator.

"Build me a new body so that I can take control of it and take my revenge on the blue hedgehog." said Killjoy.

Toiletnator did some thinking before smirking.

"You've got yourself a deal." said Toiletnator.

Killjoy disappeared.

"For the time being." said Toiletnator.


End file.
